Rainy Night
by hervissa
Summary: After Apocalypse was stopped, Magneto moved in with the X-Men - and Mystique went her own way. Will their fates lace together again, or will they remain foes forever? Raven/Eric. Oneshot.


**Me and my sis have had a X-Men Evolution marathon...and I just had to write something Raven/Eric related, since they didn't get much space...**

**If you'll like it, pleeease, review :3 You'll make my day :]**

* * *

**Rainy Night**

Xavier's Institut was quiet, even though a bunch of guests was living inside its walls. It has been two weeks since Apocalypse was stopped, but it was still too fresh to let pass by. Some of the mutants have been suffering from nightmares and couldn't sleep, some - on the other hand - slept more than usual and some were just enjoying the peace that ruled in the mansion.

In the library, three men sat around a coffee table, talking quietly. Magneto, by some miracle dressed in normal clothes, took a sip from his mug and frowned when he realized his tea got cold. Putting it down, he asked: "So you think we could actually cooperate like this, Charles? At least for some time?"  
Xavier smiled: "I have no problem with that...well, as long as the kids don't start killing each other," he added. Logan chuckled: "That will happen anyway, Chuck. But don't give up hope," he patted Charles on the back and stood up. Stretching his arms, he said: "I'll have to leave you, guys, it's getting late and I'm not so young as I was," he smirked. "Good night."

The second the door closed behind him, Eric grinned maniacally, shot up and grabbed a chess set from a near shelf. Charles stared at it for a while and then started laughing: "Don't tell me you missed our games so much!"  
Magneto shrugged: "What can I say? I haven't played properly since the time we...went our separate ways." He prepared the figures on the board and asked: "Black like usual?" Charles nodded and wheeled closer to the table.

**oOoOo**

Half of hour later Eric's king fell. Sticking his tongue out at Charles, Magneto took another sip of his cold tea. "_So_ immature, my friend? Ts ts. The children have bad influence on you, I see," chuckled Xavier. Eric smirked and looked out of the window. His expression suddenly changed from humored and calm to surprised and hoping and somehow tired with a hint of sadness. Standing up, his stare never leaving the world behind the glass, he said: "Will you excuse me, Charles? There is something I...have to do."

Charles raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but Eric was already out of the door. The telepath considered checking the surroundings of the mansion for visitors, but then he sighed and started picking up the chess figures. He could bet he already knew who it was.

**oOoOo**

A woman made its way through the park around the mansion. She was almost at the gate, when a deep velvet voice behind her said quietly: "Raven."

She spun around, hands curled into fists. "What do you want, Magneto?" she hissed, trying to sound threateningly, but her voice betrayed her and broke at the last syllable. Eric stared at her for a while, and then replied: "To apologize."

He took a few steps towards her. "I did quite a lot of mistakes in my life, Raven, but one I regret the most is turning my back on you. I can't believe what a fool I was. And I'd give anything to change the past. Anything so we could be back the way we were back then when it was just you and me and our fight. I still love you," he whispered.  
"Yeah, like I believe that," Mystique growled. "Why are you crying then?" Magneto asked softly and wiped a tear strolling down her face with his thumb. "Why do you have to mock me?" replied Raven, her tears now falling freely.

"Mock you?" said Eric bewilderedly. He stroke her scaly cheek and, with an arm sneaking around her waist, pulled her closer. "Of all things I'd do, mocking you isn't something I'd even _think_ about. No, Raven. I mean everything I said. Everything."

All of sudden, rain started to fall. (It may or may not have something to do with the weather goddess living in the mansion.)

Raven closed her eyes and let the raindrops wash her tears away. Cupping her cheeks, Magneto murmured: "Do you remember that rainy night in San Francisco?" Despite her swirling thoughts, Raven smiled as she recalled the summer so, so many years ago.

_The two of them standing in the rain, kisses becoming more heatful, lustful, he levitating them up to the balcony and inside their room-_

Past and present merged together as she felt Eric's soft lips on hers. Until then, she hasn't realized how goddamned much she missed it. Putting her hands on his chest, she smirked when she felt it was just as well-muscled as she remembered.  
Finally, due to a lack of breath, they pulled away. Moving his arms to Raven's waist, Eric asked: "Wanna repeat it?"

**oOoOo**

From behind a bush growing nearby, three girls had their fists in their mouths to prevent themselves from doing any sound. Then the two mutants lifted above the ground and flew in the direction of the mansion. Kitty was the first to break the silence: "Not wanting to be making any conclusions, but...it seems like you two are gonna be something like sisters soon." She immediately received two jabs in ribs, each from one side.  
Rogue kept staring at the place Magneto and Mystique have stood on and said thoughtfully: "Ah've never thought Ah'll live to see something like this..." Wanda snorted. "YOU tell me something about that!"  
"...whose idea was it to take stroll into the night again?" asked Kitty.  
Silence.  
"Ah suggest we get back to the mansion and...try to forget this ever happened. Agreed?"  
"Agreed," nodded Wanda.

**oOoOo**

That night, anything made of metal was vibrating slightly.  
And neither of the two mutants behind the locked door cared.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**DFTBA! :D**

**~hervissa :)**


End file.
